No One's Chyna Girl TifaxAeris
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: Tifa's jealousy of Aeris turns into something more. But only after her jealousy takes hold of her leaving Tifa to wonder who she really loves. Rated M for sexual content. Not my best but I tried, reviews please. No flames, or I kill *twitch*.


"No One's Chyna Girl"

TifaxAeris

Flowers everywhere. That's all Tifa could see in the forests. It was strange how it looked so different from Midgar. The martial artist found it quite peaceful, without the others around. The others couldn't help her this time around. She just wanted to think about things that had progressed in the past few days.

The Avalanche team was on the move again hiding from Shinra. Cloud had found a place they could hide out a couple days till the scouts gave up. Tifa was happy; she hoped to have Cloud to herself for a while. Either he was gone for long periods or talking to Aeris. Not that Tifa didn't like Aeris, but she considered her competition. At least till the other night. It had been quiet; everyone was asleep or sitting around the campfire. But neither Cloud nor Aeris were around. Tifa felt a vague feeling of dread that something bad was going to happen. She couldn't place her finger on the source though. So she took a walk through the forest.

"Where are you Cloud?" she thought walking around lost in thought. The dread filled up, drowning her. Tiff could feel her heart pounding faster as she walked deeper into the forest. She heard voices and walked unwillingly toward them. The feeling was suffocating her. Tiff couldn't walk away though. "Cloud, you can trust me, what's the matter?" she heard Aeris's soothing voice. "He's haunting me. I know who he is but I don't know. It's all a blur," Cloud's quiet voice replied. Tifa stopped in her tracks , startled. What was Cloud talking about? Who was he? Tifa wanted to know badly. Quietly as she could, Tifa walked closer to the secluded spot till she could see the two through the trees. Cloud sat on a fallen tree, his mako blue eyes glowing with a haunted sadness. Aeris sat beside him, concern over her pretty face. Tifa felt a tug at her heart. She hated seeing Cloud this way. Jealously took over the sadness at what he did next. The soldier turned and embraced the flower girl, arms wrapped around her tightly. Aeris looked startled but didn't pull away. "Thank you Aeris," she heard Cloud whisper.

Tifa snapped. Before she knew what she was doing she stormed into the clearing, breaking the peaceful moment into shattered pieces. The storm of anger had come in full force. "Get your hands off him you little slut!" she screamed. Cloud jumped to his feet, Aeris followed the suite. Before either of them could say anything Tifa slapped the flower girl hard across her face. "I see how it is Cloud, she's your little chyna girl to use when you're to weak to pick yourself up! Get over it! We need you here and now, not in the past!" she screamed hysterically. Immediately after she regretted those words in an instant. Aeris stood still, tears rolling slowly down her face. A red mark had formed on her porcelain skin. "I'm sorry Tifa... it's not what you think... I..." Aeris stuttered and then ran. Tifa felt a hard lump form in throat as the flower girl ran past quiet sobs filling the silence. Cloud glared at her for a moment and then snarled, "I can't believe you. She loves you and you go and pull this shit. I hope you're happy Tifa." He glared at her hard and then stormed away, leaving Tifa alone in the forest. She started to shake uncontrollably, tears burning in her eyes. "What have I done?" she thought sinking to the ground.

The next few days were painfully quiet. Tifa was to humiliate to tell Aeris she was sorry, and Cloud wasn't speaking to her. Everyone else didn't know what to say. "I just want to make things right. I didn't mean to say those things. It was like a demon processed me and I just broke apart," she remembered telling Vincent. "Tell Aeris that and maybe she'll forgive you," Vincent had said simply. "Cloud will come around. Give it time." Tifa bit her lip staring into nothing. It was getting chilly as the night drew closer. She shivered and rested her head on her knees. She tried to think of what to say to Aeris, but nothing she thought of came out right. "Aeris, please I'm sorry I really am," she thought over and over again. The martial artist stood up and stretched. It was getting dark and the wind was getting colder. She'd tell Aeris in the morning, she resolved. Tifa turned to leave and almost jumped. Aeris stood only a few feet from her, a sweet smile on her face. The red mark had faded but Tifa could still see it in her mind. "I guess it's time to face the storm now," she thought grimly. "Aeris, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things. I can't ask you can give me a second chance or forgive me, but I really am sorry," she said remorsefully. The flower girl's smile grew wider and tears fell from Tifa's eyes. She was beautiful and kind, it was almost too much to bear. Before Tifa realized it she ran to her and threw her arms around Aeris. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me Aeris!" she sobbed, snuggling into her chest. She could feel Aeris's hands stroke her hair and Tifa held on tighter. "It's all right I forgive you don't worry," she said soothingly. Tifa looked up and Aeris was smiling. Before she could say a word the flower girl kissed her softly on the lips.

Blood boiled beneath Tifa's skin and she blushed deep crimson. For a few long moments Tifa blushed red while Aeris kissed her, enjoying the sensation of her lips over her own. Then the martial artist slipped her tongue over her lower lip teasingly. Aeris allowed her entrance and the girl slipped inside. Aeris tasted sweet, like chocolate and vanilla, it made her mouth water. Tifa pressed her lips against the flower girl and Aeris began to moan. A hand crept over her breast and the martial artist pulled away gasping. "You like it?" Aeris asked blushing slightly. She squeezed her breast a little and her body started to burn. "I love it," Tifa replied pulling Aeris into another deep kiss. Before the flower girl could react, Tifa pulled her to the ground kissing and sucking on her neck and chest. Aeris shivered as Tifa's hand slid down her chest past her stomach and lifted her skirt. Aeris moaned in protest but Tifa ignored her and slid her hand over her area. The flower girl moaned louder as she rubbed her area down gently. Never in her life had Tifa wanted anything more as she wanted Aeris. She rubbed harder, moving her hips against the girl till Aeris pushed her off.

Tifa landed on her back, stunned. She couldn't believe she'd done that. She thought she wanted Cloud, but ever since she laid eyes on Aeris that had changed. But Tifa didn't know anymore. Maybe it was Cloud she was jealous of, not Aeris. The flower girl gazed at her for a moment then finally said, "I can't do this. You can only have one of us." Tifa nodded holding back tears. With vague regret she watched Aeris walk away from her. When Aeris was only a ghost in a dark Tifa heard her say, "I'm no one's chyna girl."


End file.
